


The Walking Iron Man

by Metalchick36



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - The Walking Dead Fusion, Crossover, Dom Pepper Potts, Extremis Pepper Potts, Marvel Cinematic Universe Phase Two Compliant, Marvel Zombies, Multi, Past Pepper Potts/Tony Stark
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-08
Updated: 2016-01-07
Packaged: 2018-04-30 14:47:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5167808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Metalchick36/pseuds/Metalchick36
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony Stark gets turned, yet his mind remains intact, but only when he's eaten. Thinking Iron Man has a cure, Dr. Doom captures Pepper Potts in order to obtain it to save his people in Latveria. Pepper agrees to go along with Doom and takes him to Tony's safehouse in Miami, but they both get a shocking surprise when they get there. They eventually meet up with Rick Grime's group. Loosely based on Marvel Zombies, but set in the Marvel Cinematic Universe and the Walking Dead show.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: The Walking Dead belongs to AMC and Marvel belongs to Marvel. No money is made off of this.
> 
> Author's Note: Crossover of Marvel Zombies (with some changes not canon to the comics) and the Walking Dead (the TV show, not the comics) Tony Stark is a walker, but has his mind intact due to his extremis, but he has to eat to keep lucid.

Tony wakes up with a groan as he slowly gets up from the ground. Everything is fuzzy as he tries to make sense of where he is, but the only thing on his mind was to eat. The smell of fresh meat and pulsating blood attracted him to the end of the room, so he followed it. The closer he got, the hungrier he felt and at last he reached the food. He bit down into the flesh with the hot blood filling his mouth. After he had his fill, things began to clear and to his horror, he realized what he had done and screamed. The others looked at him, but went back to eating.

_Two weeks later..._

Pepper called Tony again, but he was dodging her calls this time. But before that, he gave her an excuse to not be disturbed while working on a very important experiment. She sighed as she got the same voice mail she heard many times now.

“Still not answering?” Rhodey asked as he walked in.

“Yeah. I know he's busy, but it's been two weeks now!” Pepper exclaimed.

“Hey, you know how he gets when he's doing one of his projects.” Rhodey assured her.

“I know, but the last time I talked to him, he sounded different, like something was off. Plus have you seen the news lately about the virus?” Pepper stated worriedly.

“Yes, and we're even aware of what the news isn't telling us.” Rhodey said.

Pepper looked stunned and asked, “What aren't they telling us? Isn't this just a flu epidemic!?”

Rhodey sighed and answered, “I'm not supposed to tell you this because it's classified, but since you are on SHIELD's index, I guess you have the right to know. You might want to sit down first.”

_SHIELD Headquarters..._

“Maria, what have you got?” Nick Fury asked.

“It's getting much worse! All the cities are getting overrun with them! New York City, Los Angeles, Houston, Atlanta...”

“OK I get the idea. How are the Avengers doing?” Nick Fury asked.

“They're doing the best they can, but more just seem to keep showing up! There's also reports of civilians being gunned down.”

“Dead or alive?”

“Both!”

“Has anyone figured out where this virus started or who's behind it?” Nick Fury asked.

“We still don't know. AIM doesn't seem to be behind it, though it's possible that Hydra could be.”

“We can't afford to speculate, right now our concern is to figure out what causes the people to turn into the living dead.”

“Our top scientists are working around the clock.”

“Which scientists?”

“Eric Selvig, Jane Foster, Jemma Simmons, Reed Richards, Hank Pym.” Maria names off.

“What about Bruce Banner or Tony Stark?” Nick asked.

“Bruce is in South Korea with Helen Cho. He was there to join her for a conference, but got stuck there when the outbreak began. But they too are working on figuring out this virus. It's seems to be worldwide.”

“And Tony?”

“We don't know where he is. Pepper has been trying to reach him, but she says he's working on an experiment.”

“He may be trying to figure this out as well. It's possible he could be stuck where he's at. Dispatch any available agents to his homes in New York and Malibu. And if they find him, tell them to stay there and guard him. I don't want him going anywhere!”

But Nick didn't know about Tony's new Miami home that he had just purchased as a getaway place from SHIELD, the Avengers, and the media. Clint Barton's farm did give him the idea to have a safehouse, but he didn't want SHIELD to know about it. However, there was one person that found out about Tony's safehouse, and that was Dr. Doom. His people of Latveria were coming down with a sickness he had never seen before. But he too had no idea what was causing it. His spy did very well and reported that Tony may have found a cure since he had been bitten, but was walking and talking OK. But whatever it was, he had to get his hands on it if he wanted to save his country.

“I will get this cure, whatever it takes! And I've got just the way to do it.” Doom said out loud as he looked at a picture of Pepper Potts on the cover of People magazine's 'Most beautiful People' issue.

_Awhile back in Kings County Georgia..._

Rick Grimes was in the hospital due to getting shot during a stand off. He thought there were only two men, but he never saw the third man. One minute he saw his friend and partner Shane bringing the flowers in what looked like his grandmother's vase, and the next minute, Shane was gone. He asked out loud if he was in the bathroom, but the flowers were already next to his bed and...dead? He must have been out longer than he thought. “What's going on here” he thought as he got up and found the hospital a mess, then coming to a chained up door that read up and down from left to right “Don't open, dead inside” and yet there were many hands sticking out of it as they tried to break free.

He was lucky that Morgan and his son Duane found him and took him in. So many questions ran through his mind that he didn't know where to start. Morgan filled him in. But then another question came to mind, where were the Avengers and were they doing anything about this? Duane filled him in on those details the best he could. He said they were trying, but even they were no match for the walkers since some of them got turned.

What they didn't know was that SHIELD captured the turned Avengers to keep the remaining civilians safe and to conduct studies and experiments in finding a possible cure.


	2. A Possible Cure

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's note: There will be some flashback and flash forwards, but too far. Hope it doesn't get too confusing. This chapter is focused on the Marvel characters, but Rick and his group will be in the next chapter.

_In the beginning of the plague, Pepper and Tony's penthouse, New York City..._

Pepper Potts awoke to a burning sensation.

“Oh! God it's so hot!” Pepper complained. But when she looked at her hands and body, she could see it flaring up like it did after she fell in the fire. Then it stopped and she suddenly felt better.

“Huh, wonder what that was about?” She questioned, but remembered that she still has extremis, which saved her life that time, but now she wondered why it was doing it now. Then again, there seems to be an epidemic of the flu since half the employees of Stark Industries called in sick.

As Pepper began to recall, she hasn't gotten sick since Aldrich Killian of AIM gave her extremis. If that is the case, she considers herself lucky. The employees however, are another story.

She calls out to her secretary, “Jan!”

“Yes Miss Potts?”

“Could you call a cleaning service for me? One that does deep cleaning and sterilization.”

“Is this because of the flu going around?”

“It is. I just want to make sure it doesn't spread around anymore.”

“Sure thing. Though speaking of the flu, I think I may be coming down with it too.”

“Well you can go home if you're not feeling well.”

“No that's OK, I can tough it out for today.”

“You're a real trooper Jan! Though we are severely short handed, we're getting behind.”

“We could call the temp agencies, or we could scout the colleges for willing interns.”

“Good idea! But make sure they know they must be able to jump in right away! As for the interns...let's make it so whoever does the best job gets to stay on as an employee.”

“I'm on it.” Jan said, and then she coughed.

But little did they know what was to follow the next day. Jan had died and turned as did most of the sick employees.

“Well that takes care of one problem, now I just have Tony to deal with.” Pepper thought.

_Two weeks later at Tony's Safe House, Miami Florida..._

Details were still fuzzy of how he got turned in the first place, or even what he was doing before it happened. Yet he still had his long term memories, from his playboy lifestyle as a young man, his time in the cave with Yinsen, to becoming Iron Man and then joining the Avengers. Another memory he still had was Pepper Potts, his most loyal employee and current girlfriend.

Though they have had their ups and downs and has been told that couples who survive the worst times can get through anything. Tony however doubted that because they are currently going through a real rough patch that would only seem to end in a break up. But how do you break up with someone who is also your employee and runs your company? They would still see each other almost everyday and it could get awkward if they both started dating other people.

Now none of that seems to matter since Tony has a new problem, which is trying to figure out how he got turned and why he still has his mind. The others that he's managed to capture and do brain scans of showed that they have no brain activity except on the stem of their spines.

The phone rings and he sees that it's Pepper calling him again.

He panics at the thought of her seeing him like this. He calms down as he tries to take a deep breath, only he can't because he's dead. He hasn't even realized that he's not breathing anymore. He panics again. His heart doesn't beat either.

“Come on Tony, get it together!” he tells himself as he tries to answer, finally he picks up.

“Pepper, hi!” Tony answers.

“Tony! You finally decide to answer, Where are you!?” Pepper asked frantically.

“I'm at the safe house. Everything's fine, I'm just working on finding a cure for this epidemic, but I warn you that I may be here for a while.”

“It's been two weeks! How much longer is it going to be?”

“I need more time!” Tony blurted.

“Fine! But please remember to get some sleep, oh and definitely don't forget to eat! Also be sure to check in and let me know you're still alive, OK?”

“OK, will do.” Tony said as some of her advice hit him in a different way.

“Are you by yourself?” Pepper asked.

“Yes I am.” Tony answered.

“You shouldn't be afraid to ask for help. Why don't you call Reed Richards, he's working on the same thing in finding a cure.” Pepper suggested, and then hung up.

Tony put his hands on his head as he had to figure out a way to keep her at bay.

She was right about him needing to eat, but his food has changed to a different kind. He had discovered that to keep his mind, he had to eat the living, and that was not an easy thing to do.

At first he thought of trying out animals, but he was in Miami, so it's not like there were any farms nearby. Sure there's alligators, but he would have to go to the everglades, and that's too far from his place. There were dogs and cats, but that thought of eating someone's pet horrified him, then again...so does the thought of eating a person while they're alive. But he had to do something fast before he eats an innocent person, because once he goes hungry, he can go after anyone. He had already killed his housekeeper and the gardener.

A few screams outside drew his attention from his thoughts. He looked down from his balcony and could see people running away from the living dead. He wanted to grab his arm pieces from his Iron Man suit, but he refrained as he wanted to remain hidden away. Another noise caught his attention, someone or something was breaking in.

He could hear muffled voices, “Whoa! This place looks so much better than I expected! Let's see what we can find.”

“Hey! There's a plasma TV!”

“We don't have time to get that down, see if there's jewelery or cash.”

“Burglers.” He thought as he put on his Iron Man suit.

Things were starting to get worse in Miami with the living dead running rampant among those still alive. Some were obviously taking advantage of the chaos by looting the stores and breaking into homes.

Tony orders FRIDAY to have his doors locked so these guys couldn't escape.

“There's nothing here, let's go.” said the first burglar.

The second one tried to open the door.

“Well come on!”

“I can't! The door won't open!”

“That's because I locked you guys in.” Tony said.

They both whip around and see Tony standing there.

“Holy shit! It's Iron Man!”

“Hey man! We're sorry about robbing this place, but this place looked abandoned.”

“That's the idea, so no one can find me.” Tony said about his place, which on the outside looks like an old loft with boarded up windows. The places on the Miami strip would have been too obvious for finding him.

“We did.” the robber said.

“Yes you did, but you weren't looking for me, you wanted to steal my TV.” Tony said to the guy who is carrying his plasma screen.

“Here, I'll put it back.” the guy said as he sets the screen down.

“Oh don't worry about it, besides...”Tony says and then lifts his Iron Man mask up and continues, “I need to eat.”

“What the...?” the robber said at the horrific site of Tony's pale face and glazed red eyes.

“You can't be one of those things! You're still talking!” the robber screamed.

“That's what I'm trying to figure out, but unfortunately, I have to eat to keep my mind, and fortunately you guys happened to break in.”

The two guys make a run for another way out, but Tony stuns them and then drags them to his lab. He puts one of the men in a small locked room, and the other one he eats.

The guy wakes up and screams while Tony apologizes over and over again, “I'm sorry! I hate doing this, but I have to! And you guys were in the wrong place at the wrong time!”

After he finished, Tony thought that Pepper may be right. He should ask for help. So he gives Reed Richards a call.

_Meanwhile in Latveria..._

Victor von Doom has also been hard at work in trying to figure out what ailment was causing his people to get very feverish and dying, only to come back from the dead. So far he knew that if anyone gets bitten or scratched by them, they end up turning into one.

He was sure that his frenemy Reed Richards was also hard at work, because of the reports from Reeds' own daughter Valeria.

Ever since he had helped deliver Valeria safely to keep Susan alive, he was made her godfather, but Valeria had become very attached to him and became his informant. He had received a call from her telling him about the conversation she overheard between her father and Iron Man.

_At the Baxter Building, the headquarters of the Fantastic 4, New York City..._

Valeria was busy at work, checking and cleaning the weapons that she had finally been permitted to use. At first, Reed didn't want his daughter to handle any, but after a close call while coming back to the building, he changed his mind, but insisted that she be properly trained in using them. So after finishing up, she went to put them away and saw that her father was talking to Tony Stark over a video com.

“Wait? He's alive?” she asked herself.

Last she had heard, he was sent on a mission, which she doesn't know what it was because of classification. But she did hear that it went wrong and he may have gotten killed.

“Tony! You're alive! But I thought you got bitten?” Reed exclaimed.

“I did, but there's something you need to know.” Tony said.

“Where are you?” Reed questioned.

“I'm at the safe House in Miami, but don't tell SHIELD or the Avengers! So far only you, Bruce, and Pepper know of this place.” Tony answered.

“How did you survive?” Reed asked.

“Something is keeping me alive.” Tony said.

“You mean you have found a cure?” Reed asked.

“He's alive? Oh that's great!” Valeria exclaimed.

Reed turns to Valeria and scolds, “Valeria, go to your room! This is a private call!”

“I'm going, I'm going! Sheesh!” Valeria talked back.

Valeria and her father don't always get along. She felt like Victor was more of a father to her since he was there when she needed one. She even uses his last name as her own, despite the objections of her mother.

She walks out right before Tony explains that he's not really alive.

Valeria is left to believe he has a cure, and she just has to tell Victor so that he could save his people.

She runs up to her room and calls him up on her smart phone.

“Hello Valeria.” Victor answers.

“Hi Vic!” she replies.

"How are you doing?” Victor asked.

“We're still alive if that's what you mean, but things are getting even worse outside. There seems to be more and more walking dead everyday!” Valeria answered.

“Same here. I'm still no closer to finding a way to treat this disease.” Victor said.

“Well I have some good news. I overheard my dad talking to Tony Stark, and I think Tony may have found a cure.”

“Wait...? Tony Stark? I heard he had perished.” victor said surprised.

“I saw him on the screen with my own eyes, a few bruises, but there he was.” Valeria said.

“That is good news. Thank you Valeria. I'll see if I can get this cure.” Victor said.

“Then you can help your people! I'm sure he'll understand. So does this mean you'll be coming down here?” Valeria asked excitedly.

“Yes, but did you find out where he is?” Victor asked.

“He said a safe house in Miami, but he mentioned that Bruce Banner, my dad, and Pepper Potts knows of it.” Valeria told him.

“Thank you sweetie!” Victor said, and then hung up. He now had formulated the plan to capture Pepper to use as a bargaining chip to get that cure. He's not going to hurt her, in fact...he admires her for the way she runs Stark Industries after so much hard work she put in to get there.

Back at his castle, Victor summons his trusty assistant Boris.

“You called?” Boris said.

“I am heading to New York City and then to Miami. Have my plane ready to go.” Victor ordered.

“As you wish, anything else?” Boris asked.

“I may be gone awhile, so have my Doombot running things in my place. I don't want this country to fall In the wrong hands. But...in case I die...I want the crown to go to Valeria Richards. I've been training her for it.” Victor said.

“She will be an excellent Queen. The Doombot is ready to go. But what do we do about the survivors? We just lost 100 more yesterday.” Boris said.

Victor instructed, “Go to the weapons vault and issue the men...and the women who are willing to shoot, these weapons and tell them to only shoot if absolutely necessary, and make sure it's in the head! That is the only way to take them down. If it gets worse, then go ahead and let them stay in here. Tell my people that I am seeking out the cure.”

“You should tell them yourself before you leave, they'll love you more for it.” Boris suggested.

“You're right, I'm just...afraid that there may be no cure, then what?” Victor said.

“Then don't come back until you find one. But I know you can do it.” Boris said.

“You always believe in me, I hope I do. Thank you Boris, I don't know what I'd do without you.” Victor said.

_Back to the Baxter Building..._

Susan returns from a run she made to Avengers Tower. Her invisibility powers gave her an advantage to be able to walk amongst the dead, though they can still smell her, but she dodges them as they try to feel for her.

Ben Grimm, also known as Thing, also had an advantage since his body is made of rock, which makes him completely invisible to them. Plus he can easily clobber their heads.

Johnny Storm, the Human Torch and Susan's brother, had the advantage of burning them. But he ended up learning that it takes more than fire to kill the walkers after ending up with them walking around burnt to a crisp. But they do back up when he shoots out flames like a torch.

“What is it?” she asked her husband.

“Tony is alive. He's also working on a cure, and he needs my help.” Reed answered.

“When are you leaving?” Susan asked.

“Now.” Reed answered.

“Now?” Susan questioned.

“Yes.” Reed answered.

“I'll go with you.” Susan said.

“No!” Reed exclaimed.

“What? Why not?” Susan asked objectively.

“He doesn't want anyone else but me to be there.” Reed answered.

“Did he say why?” Susan asked.

“I'll explain later. Just keep the kids safe and do what you can here.” Reed said as he packs up his equipment.

Susan just lets him go. There was no point in arguing with him.


	3. The Fall of Stark Industries

_Pepper's Office, Stark Industries, New York City..._

She sat at her desk with her head in her hands. Things were not getting better, the disease was so much worse than anyone thought. Half the employees were dead, and so were half the new recruits and interns. She didn't believe Rhodey at first, until she saw a few people turning.

Not even SHIELD or the Avengers could do anything, it all seemed hopeless. She had tried for two weeks to get a hold of Tony, she hasn't even been able to get a hold of the housekeeper she had sent to the safe house to help Tony out. She had even brought her husband the gardener with her, even though Pepper told them there's no garden at the safe house since it's supposed to look abandoned.

Just when she finally reached Tony a few days later, it was the same excuses, but something was off. He didn't sound like himself. She worried that he must have caught the fever and quickly suggested getting help from Reed Richards. So far it's been a week since Reed joined him and she hoped they were working together, or at least that Tony is getting help from him.

There is a slight knock on the door and Pepper looks up and sees Happy Hogan.

“Come in!” Pepper invites, and Happy walks in.

“Are you OK? Did Tony respond?” Happy questioned.

“He did, but he's still hard at work.” Pepper answered.

“Tony survived that cave for three months, I'm sure he's gonna survive this thing.” Happy said.

“Yeah.” Pepper replied doubtful.

“Are you OK?” Happy asked.

Pepper sighed and answered, “I don't know. This company we worked so hard to build up is crumbling down, half our employees are gone! I sent everyone home to be with their families and to evacuate.”

“Speaking of which...We should get going as well. FEMA is setting up a shelter in Central Park, but...SHIELD may have a better one to go to.” Happy said.

“I know. Nick Fury called and told me where to go, but I just have a few more things to do. Why don't you go ahead and go there, they'll let you in.” Pepper said.

“Are you sure? What about you, who will take you?” Happy asked.

“I will call for a pick up, they do have agents. But I thank you for your concern, I truly appreciate it.” Pepper said fondly.

“OK. Well...be safe!” Happy said like he was about to cry.

“Come here!” Pepper said as she gave him a hug. “Don't cry, I'll be fine.”

“I'm OK. But if you're not there soon enough, I'll have them look for you.” Happy said.

“Thanks Happy, but I'll be fine.” Pepper said, before he walked out.

After he left, Pepper went back to getting what was left in order. She looked around for what to take with her. She wondered if things could ever be normal again, or if Stark Industries could be saved.

She looked down at the city below and saw more of the dead walking and the living were screaming as the National Guard was evacuating them out.

She finally let herself cry when she thought she was alone. Dr. Doom had sneaked in and was waiting for her to be alone before taking her. Seeing her like this gave him second thoughts of kidnapping her, but if Tony does have a cure, he'll help those around her to make up for it.

Although Doom hasn't really done anything to the Avengers or SHIELD, not since he helped Susan give birth to Valeria safely. Since Valeria was conceived in the negative zone, that made Susan's pregnancy very high risk since she was full of radiation. He used his magic to aid in the labor, unfortunately it left Susan unable to have anymore children as she found out after she and Reed tried to have a third child, but miscarried.

_Meanwhile on the highway entering Atlanta Georgia..._

Shane Walsh had tried to save his partner Rick from the hospital, but since Rick was still in a coma, and with the National Guard gunning patients down, he couldn't do it.

“He's probably going to die anyways, sorry buddy.” Shane justified in his head.

Shane put the bed that was going to use to wheel Rick out, right in front of his door before taking off. He went to Rick's house to go get Lori and Carl. He told them he couldn't get to Rick and had to leave before the National Guard discovered him and shot him. He had apologized and said how he wished he could have gotten to Rick and carried him out.

They were now on the Highway on the way to Atlanta, where the news told them there would be a shelter. But they were stuck in gridlock for hours. Carl had made friends with Sophia, who was in the car next to theirs with her mother Carol and her abusive father Ed. Lori had asked Carol to look after Carl while she and Shane went ahead to see what was going on, only to see Napalm being dropped on Atlanta.

_Back at Tony's Safe House before Reed's arrival..._

Tony turned the camera on to record his progress. “It's been about two weeks now going on to three since I have turned. Whatever it is that is keeping me as myself, is not keeping my body alive. I am slowly decomposing, so I had made a run to a funeral home. Scared the mortician, but was able to get him to help embalm me. Although it won't preserve my body forever, but it will slow down the decomposition and it got rid of the smell of death. It wasn't an easy decision to make in case there was a chance of curing me, but the fact my body has been dead for weeks, I think that chance is gone. I also have to eat to keep my mind, unfortunately it is people I have to eat because somehow the smell of living flesh and blood is appetizing. I tried to eat normal food, like Schwarma, but I couldn't taste it and the textures are disgusting. I can't even drink water! So...I guess I am officially a cannibal, but am I even human anymore? I don't know, but at least I can continue my work and give those still alive, including Pepper, a real chance to keep living. I took a blood sample from one of the burglars I apprehended, the one I didn't eat yet. Anyways, it was previously thought that if you get bitten and scratched by the living dead, that is what makes you turn. That part is still true, but the blood test revealed that the disease is present in his body already. If I could get a few more samples from other living people, I can see if they too have the disease. If it is in everyone, then the next step is figuring out how it spread or where it came from in the first place. I'll record again when I have new findings. Tony out.”

_The Baxter Building..._

A week later after Reed Richards left, Susan gets a call from Nick Fury to head down to SHIELD's shelter. But she was ordered to go retrieve Pepper first, so she and her children head to Stark Tower.

“But mom! I don't understand why I couldn't go with dad!” said Susan's son Franklin.

“Your father said it's not safe.” Susan answered.

“I've been helping him with the research, how is it any different where Tony is?” Franklin argued.

“He said no, and that is final! No more arguments!” Susan said putting her foot down.

Franklin grumbled as he finished packing.

Like his sister Valeria, he was also very smart and headstrong, but he was closer to their dad than Valeria is. Franklin didn't understand what she saw in Dr. Doom, especially since he was their enemy.

_Back to Stark Industries..._

Pepper was taken by surprise when Dr. Doom approached her and made known that he won't hurt her if she leads him to Tony. But he was surprised when she didn't put up a fight and agreed to guide him to the Safe House in Miami.

“I'll admit, it's nice to not having a lady screaming at me, but why are you helping me?” Dr. Doom questioned.

Pepper explained, “I want this to end as much as you do. I just lost half my employees, including my assistant! I've also been trying to get Tony to talk to me, but he has kept dodging my calls. Maybe you will help get his attention.”

“I'm sorry about your losses, but my people are just as important and I promised them I would not come home to Latveria until I have a cure.” Dr. Doom said.

“But what if there isn't one? What are you going to do?” Pepper asked.

“Then I never come home. I'll have to work on finding one myself.” Dr. Doom answered.

“Well, what are we waiting for? Let's go! I can't let you leave your people behind!” Pepper declared.

“Victor? What are you doing here?” asked Susan, who just walked in.

“Susan. I could ask you the same thing” Dr. Doom responded.

“I'm supposed to pick up Pepper to take to the shelter.” Susan said.

Pepper jumps in and says, “I'm not going!”

“What? Why not?” Susan asked.

"I'm taking him to Tony Stark for the cure.” Pepper answered.

“Pepper, why? Is he forcing you? Cause I will shoot him down while you run away!” Susan said as she points a gun at his head.

“Yes he did sneak in here to take me, but I am volunteering to take him. You're gonna have to shoot me to stop me, but I warn you...I still have my extremis and can heal quickly!” Pepper explained.

Susan sighed and said, “Fine, I won't force you to go to the shelter, but I'm coming with you.” She turns to her kids and says, “You two don't have to go, but Valeria...I know you're going to want to come anyways. But you two be very careful and stay close to us!”

“I will, I promise to be very careful and to listen to your orders.” said Franklin, who was very responsible, but was also going to keep an eye on his sister.

“Alright!” Valeria responded over being able to go along, especially with Victor, whom she thought their mom should have stayed with and married.

Franklin grumbled at how Valeria was happy to be going along with Dr. Doom. But he at least was glad they would be meeting up with their father at Tony Stark's safe house.

_Meanwhile in Atlanta..._

After Rick had left Morgan and Duane with enough ammo to get by, he headed to the city, but he found it to be completely abandoned, except for the walkers. He had lost his car at some point and instead rode a horse into the city. Unfortunately his horse had gotten eaten, and he had to climb in a tank.

Later he was lucky that there were other survivors in the city and was able to meet up with them inside the department store. This was where he met Glenn, T-Dog, Morales, Jacqui, Andrea, and Merle, who was causing problems for them. Rick decided to cuff him to the roof, but he meant to release him before they left, but T-Dog had dropped the key and Merle was left with a hacksaw nearby.

They ended up trapped in the store, but Rick devised a way to walk next to the walkers without them smelling them. They chopped up a walker's body and Rick and Glenn cover themselves in it's blood and guts, which worked until it started raining.

Rick had also hot wired a Dodge challenger and turned on the car alarm to lure the walkers away so they could escape into the truck. Glenn drove the car while the truck followed behind.

_At the camp with the rest of the group..._

Shane, Lori and Carl along with Carol, Ed, and Sophia had found their way to the other half of Glenn's group that were camped outside the city. Shane had taken the lead and taken Rick's wife Lori as his lover. When she had gone into the forest to pick wild mushrooms, Shane had followed her and they had sex.

The sound of a car alarm had alerted everyone to Glenn and the rest of the group returning to camp. Dale quickly turned the alarm off when Glenn told him he didn't know how to turn it off. Amy was glad to see her sister Andrea, Morales reunited with his wife and kids. Then Glenn announces to everyone that they have a new guy with them and tells Shane that he's a cop just like him.

Carl was curious about who this new guy was, and couldn't believe that it turned out to be his dad. He had never been so happy in his entire life. “He's alive!” he thought. Every kid in his class had a favorite superhero, some liked Captain America, Iron Man, Spider-man, Thor, or even the Hulk. Carl thought they were cool too, but his dad is and always will be a superhero to him. Now with his dad being alive, that really made him a bigger one.

Lori couldn't believe it either that her husband was alive. She really thought he was gone, though she never knew if he had been turned or was just killed by the National Guard with the other civilians, but he truly defied the odds. She was so happy to have him back that she didn't even think about her new relationship with Shane.

Shane on the other hand was shocked to see his partner here. “How can this be? How did he survive? Did he wake up from his coma, did someone else rescue him?” So many questions ran through his head, but the worst of it was watching his relationship with Lori end right before his eyes.

Glenn was touched to see Rick reunited with his family, but they still had one more problem they will have to deal with, telling Daryl Dixon that they left his brother Merle on the rooftop.

_Meanwhile at Tony's Safe House..._

Reed Richards has been at his house for a week, but got quite a shock when he first arrived.

_The Arrival..._

After entering the house, he called out “Tony? Are you here? It's me Reed.”

“I'm here.” Tony called out from inside the bathroom.

“Oh there you are. Are you OK? You don't sound so good.” Reed asked as he tried to open the door.

“Don't come in! I need to explain something first before you see me.” Tony said behind the door.

“Alright. I'm listening.” Reed said.

“You're right that I'm not good.” Tony said.

“Have you been bitten?” Reed questioned.

“Please let me finish! Then you can ask questions.” Tony exclaimed.

“Sorry. Go right ahead.” Reed said, persuading Tony to continue.

“There's no easy way to explain this, so I think I should just show you, and please don't shoot me!” Tony warned.

“Why would I shoot you?” Reed asked.

Tony opened the bathroom door, revealing the state he is now in.

“Oh my God!” Reed gasped.

“See?” Tony replied.

“You...you've been turned, but...you're talking! How is this possible?” Reed questioned in shock.

“That's what I've been trying to figure out. I can't even remember when I was turned or what I was doing before it happened.” Tony answered.

“So this is why you didn't want Pepper to come here, or let anyone else to know where you have been.” Reed said.

“Yes, and I would prefer to keep it this way. It hasn't been easy to dodge Pepper's calls. I thought about letting her think I'm dead, although technically I am dead. But that would involve her telling SHIELD about this place.” Tony said.

“This is so...unbelievable! How are you surviving?” Reed asked.

The look on Tony's face said it all.

“Don't tell me you're eating people?” Reed stated.

“I don't like it, but I have to.” Tony said.

“How many so far?” Reed asked.

“Six...I think. When I first woke up like this, I was eating my first person. After I made it out, I started to head to this place. At the time I appeared normal since I was still fresh. I tried to avoid eating anymore and tried regular food. But I felt myself slipping and got a huge hunger, and the unfortunate person who was trying to see if I was OK ended up as number three. I made it here after that, but Pepper had sent our housekeeper, who brought the gardener along, so that's four and five.”

“What about the sixth person?” Reed asked.

“Two burglars broke in and I ate one of them.” Tony answered.

“Where's the other one?” Reed asked.

Tony goes over to the pantry where he locked the other guy up and showed Reed. When he looked inside, he could see the guy looked scared as he was bound and gagged.

“Please don't eat me! I'm sorry I broke in! Please let me go!” the guy screamed.

“Oh Tony!” Reed scolded.

“I'm sorry, but I was saving him for later.” Tony said.

“Let's just let him go and we'll figure out a better solution for food.” Reed said.

“OK, but how do we keep him quiet?” Tony asked.

“Let me take care of that.” Reed said.

Reed talked to the burglar saying that he would be free to go, if he promised to keep his mouth shut about Tony, but as he was being released, the burglar spotted a kitchen knife, grabbed it, and tried to stab Tony with it. Reed had apprehended him and Tony bit down on him and ate him.

For the past week, Reed would go out and try to find those who had been attacked and were on the brink of death, or those who were freshly killed to bring to Tony as food. Sometimes they would turn before they got to Tony, so Reed would have no choice but to kill them. But some he would keep for experiments.

Today, Reed had found someone who was close to death and ready to die. But this time Reed wanted to try a new experiment that he would need to be alive for, so after getting permission, he brought the man to his lab.

“Thank you so much sir! You're doing a great service for us.” Reed said.

“Anything that would help my family live.” the dying man said.

The man had gotten a small scratch when he tried to fend the walkers away from his wife and kids. Much to the pleading of his family, he voluntarily distanced himself from them before he turned. Reed had found him in the streets where he had chained himself up.

Back in the lab, Reed was trying to create a vaccine the same way anti-venom was made. He hoped it would prevent anyone from turning after they die. If successful, it would prevent the spread of the disease. He administers the vaccine right before the man died, but it didn't work since he still turned. Reed stabbed him in the head.

“It didn't work did it?" Reed guessed.

 

Tony said. “Yeah, another failure.”

“Hey, every failure leads to success.” Tony said.

“Are you hungry?” Reed asked.

“I'm getting there.” Tony answered.

“I'll go hunt then.” Reed said.

_A few hours later..._

Dr. Doom, Pepper, Susan, and her children Franklin and Valeria all arrived at the safe house.

Pepper went to unlock the door, but found that it looked like it had been previously broken into. So she unlocked it quietly and had the others enter with caution. Susan had her gun drawn out.

As they enter the house, the smell of rotting flesh hit them hard, and Pepper began to worry that Tony was dead. The screams coming from the kitchen confirmed her fear as she ran toward the kitchen.

“Tony! I'm coming!” Pepper yelled out.

“Pepper wait!” Susan called out as she ran after her.

But the moment they got there, they both screamed. Dr. Doom and Susan's kids followed afterward, and they too get the shock of their lives.

“Pepper! What are you doing here?” Tony asked as he stopped chewing on the person's neck.

Reed, who was holding the person down, was horrified to see Susan and their kids there that he said, “Susan! I told you and the kids to stay home!”

Everyone looked at them both in disbelief over Tony looking like the living dead, except he's still talking, but eating a live person. And Reed, who was helping feed Tony this person. Even Dr. Doom was shocked at them both.


	4. A Trip to the CDC

_Author's Notes: I know that Rick's part of the story has only been summed up, but that's because those events remain the same. But once they meet up with Reed's group, that's when it will change and there will be dialogue from them._

_Back in Georgia..._

After Daryl Dixon had returned to the camp upset over the loss of the deer he had been tracking, he was told by Rick about his brother Merle, which upset him even further. But Rick proposed that they go back to Atlanta for him and to retrieve the guns he had left behind.

So they made the trip back to Atlanta, went up to the roof where Merle was left behind, but they only found his sawed off hand. Daryl wrapped it up in a hanker-chief and put it in his bag. Then they went to retrieve the guns, only to be surrounded by Vato gangsters who were trying to take the guns as well.

That led them to their fortress that turned out to be an abandoned nursing home where the Vatos were taking care of the old people that the staff had left behind. Rick left them half the guns to help protect them all.

After they tried returning to their truck, they found it had been taken and concluded that Merle was the one who took it. So they had to walk all the way back to the camp.

Later that evening as everyone back at the camp were enjoying the fried fish that Andrea and her sister Amy had caught earlier that day, a group of walkers had shown up and began attacking. Carol's husband Ed was the first victim, followed by Amy.

Just when all hope seemed lost, Rick and his group showed up and were able to shoot down all the walkers. Andrea was so upset over Amy being bitten as it was her birthday that she stayed right by her body until the next morning when she turned. Andrea put a bullet in her head.

Rick suggested they head to the CDC to get some answers about what was causing the people to turn into walkers, or how the walkers are able to move.

_Back in Florida..._

Reed Richards was still working on finding answers to those same questions as well when he too came up with the idea to go to the CDC.

He walked into the living room where Susan was sitting looking very upset. Pepper was also sitting in there, but she was crying over Tony having turned, but still being alive. Victor von Doom sat there not knowing what to do to make either of them feel better.

Reed was about to speak up, but Susan beats him to it by saying, “How could you do this?”

“Susan, if this is about feeding Tony, I told you that I had to.” Reed responded.

“And how did you go about finding that person you fed him? How many more were there?” Susan asked.

“Just a few, but I only selected those who were on the brink of death or were freshly killed.” Reed answered.

“But what about that guy that Tony was eating when we arrived? He looked pretty alive to me!” Susan grilled.

“OK that was a mistake. I thought he was dead, I had no idea he was passed out drunk.” Reed explained.

“You should've called SHIELD! They can help!” Susan yelled.

“No! Tony has asked not to get them involved. Besides, I think I can figure out how to help him.” Reed said.

“And how are you going to do that? You're not a medical doctor!” Susan questioned.

“I know, which is why we are going to the CDC. The nearest one is in Atlanta.” Reed answered.

“The CDC? You think they can help with that? They're not as advanced as SHIELD!” Susan argued.

“Because they are working on a cure as well. But we really need to leave now.” Reed said.

“We? Why do we have to go? Why not just you and Tony?” Susan asked.

“Because we need to stick together, even if that includes Victor. But of course you don't have to go, you can leave and go back to Latveria anytime.” Reed said while looking at Doom.

“You are right Reed, I could go back home. But I made a promise to my people that I would not return until I have a cure. And it sounds like you don't want me to go with you, just so you can keep the cure to yourself! Well you can forget that! I'm coming with you.” Victor ranted.

“Are you serious Victor?” Susan questioned.

“Yes I am, despite how awkward this trip will be with you two. But I'm also going for her.” Victor said while looking over at his goddaughter Valeria.

“Well I'm glad you're coming!” Valeria said while hugging him.

Franklin grumbled at his sister. He couldn't believe that his parents made Dr Doom her Godfather, but they did because they felt they owed him for delivering her safely and keeping Susan alive during labor.

“Anyways, everyone pack your things, but only what you need! The helicopter cannot carry too much weight. Plus I need room for the equipment.” Reed ordered.

“Just don't make me take my armor off!” Victor stated.

“Reed, can we talk?” Susan asked.

“What more do you need to say?” Reed asked.

“I don't understand why we can't just stay here and call for help. Have you seen how widespread this thing has become?” Susan asked.

“I am aware of that, but we don't have enough resources to continue further studies on Tony's condition. He didn't get a chance to get his lab fully equipped yet. The CDC may be behind, but it'll be better than this place.” Reed explained.

“I hope you're right.” Susan said.

“Look. I understand the danger out there. Which is why I asked you and the kids to stay in the Baxter building. Though I do know that you were heading to SHIELD's shelter and were only coming to retrieve Pepper Potts, but I do want to know how Victor ended up coming with you guys?” Reed asked.

“He was going to kidnap Pepper to use as a bargaining chip for the cure that he thought Tony had.” Susan answered.

“But how did he even think that in the first place? Especially to show up at Pepper's with that knowledge. The only ones who knew about this safe house is Bruce, who is in South Korea and me, and I never told anyone else about...” Reed said, and then stopped when he remembered the phone call he made to Tony.

“What is it?” Susan asked.

Reed walked up to Valeria, who was showing Victor her college level homework that was graded with A 's. She was smart enough to skip several grades and do online courses for college. She was smiling over Victor's praises, but when she saw her father, her smile disappeared.

“Is there something wrong daddy?” Valeria asked with a smile, but fearing that he figured out what she had done.

Now Reed knew she was playing innocent when she called him daddy, which she never does.

_Meanwhile at the CDC..._

Rick and his group had made it, though they almost didn't get let in since there was only one man left in the building. His wife, who was the scientist that Reed had spoken with, had died. But it wasn't in vain since her brain scans gave a better understanding of how the dead were able to move.

But the CDC wasn't as much of a haven as Rick had hoped it would be since the building was set to self destruct. They were locked in, but at the last minute the door was opened and everyone ran out, except for Jacqui and Andrea, who both volunteered to stay. But Dale didn't want Andrea to die, so he stayed with her until she changed her mind and they both ran out of the building. Right before the building exploded, Rick noticed a helicopter was landing on the roof.

“Are they landing?” one of them said.

“Oh my God! We gotta warn them!” Lori exclaimed.

But it was too late, as soon as it landed, the CDC building blew up.

“Oh my God!” Lori gasped.

“I'm sorry, there's nothing we can do now, we have to go!” Rick ordered as he grabs Lori's hand and runs into the vehicle and drives off following Dale's RV, which is following Daryl's motorcycle in the front.

_Reed's group POV..._

After loading up the helicopter, and suiting Tony up in an Iron Man suit, everyone was ready to go. Reed piloted the copter and headed to Atlanta. It only took an hour, but they made it and Reed could see the CDC building.

“Here it is, I knew we'd make it! I'm going to land on the roof.” Reed said.

But just as he landed, the building exploded. Pepper, Susan, Valeria, and Franklin screamed.

“What the hell!” Victor screamed.

“Susan! Are you alright?” Reed asked.

“We need to get down now!” Susan screamed.

“Right. I got you!” Reed said to his daughter as he unbuckled her seat belt and lowered her down to the ground.

Reed ordered Susan, “Slide down my arms!”

So she did as she was told and Tony had hovered down while carrying Pepper. But the moment they were on the ground, she noticed Franklin was missing.

“Franklin! He's still up there!” Susan panicked, then she shouts out to the roof, “Franklin!”

Valeria spoke up, “Victor's up there too! I think he's helping him.”

Up on the roof, Victor unhooked himself and was about to levitate to the ground with his powers, but he saw Franklin run back into the copter. He wasn't about to leave him there, so he went to go get him.

“Franklin! What are you doing? We gotta go!” Victor said.

“I have to get these!” Franklin said while grasping his father's notes and a few personal items.

“Leave them! This roof is going to collapse!” Victor ordered.

“Fuck you Dr. Doom! I'll get myself down!” Franklin cursed as he pushed past him, and went to retrieve the notes stuffed in a bag.

But just as Victor warned, the roof began to buckle. He quickly grabbed the bag and hoisted it over his shoulder, then he grabbed Franklin and they hovered down to the ground.

By then, Reed, Susan, and Valeria had moved further from the building. Franklin ran from Doom as soon as his feet touched the ground toward his family.

Susan hugged him and said, “Franklin! I'm so glad you're OK! But what were you doing up there?”

“I had to get them! All of dad and Tony's work. We almost lost it.” Franklin explained.

Reed speaks up, “Franklin. Scientific work can be redone and rediscovered again, but you could've died!”

“Well you guys might die anyways if we don't get away from here!” Tony stated as they looked around and saw the walkers coming toward them.

“We also need to get away from this building!” Susan declared as the CDC was now completely engulfed in flames.

Reed ran toward the vehicles that had been abandoned checking for any that could still run. He found a Jeep that started up.

“Everyone, in here!” Reed called out.

Susan loaded her kids on first and then got in. Tony was pulled in. Dr. Doom hesitated, but knew he had no choice, but Pepper wasn't in yet. He looks over and sees her getting ready to fight the walkers.

“We have to go! Come on.” Doom said as he grabs her around the waist and lifts her in.

By the time they got in, the only place for Doom to sit was in the front seat with Reed Richards.

“Well, it looks like you get to ride shotgun Victor.” Reed said with a chuckle.

Doom sighed and said, “Like I have much of a choice, but for now I can set aside our differences. But once we find a cure, I'm out of here!”

“If we even find one.” Reed thought in his head, but knew better than to say it out loud.

_Later that day..._

Reed stops the jeep when they come across the numerous abandoned cars on the highway. Susan wakes up from her nap and asks, “Why are we stopping?”

“We're blocked.” Reed answers.

Doom responds, “We can just blast these cars out of the way.”

“Hold on! There's people over there.” Reed says as he points to Rick's group coming back up from the side of the road.

“So what! We don't know them.” Doom said.

But Reed already got out of the jeep to go talk to them.

Doom sighed, but got out of the Jeep and followed him.

Reed stands back as he sees them approaching Carol, who was waiting for news of her daughter Sophia. Rick looks frantic as he asks if she came back. Finally, Glenn points to him and Rick walks toward him.

Andrea asks, “Is that Mr. Fantastic?”

Reed is the first to speak, “Um...hi.”

Then Rick asks, “Are you one of them Fantastic four guys?”

“Yes I am. I'm known as...”

“Mr. Fantastic?” Rick finished.

“Um yes.” Reed responded.

Daryl joins the conversation and says, “We could've used ya a moment ago when the herd came by!”

Reed looked confused, so Rick told him, “A huge group of walkers came by. That's what we call em. Anyway, we had to hide under the cars til they walked by.”

Carol runs up and frantically asks, “My daughter's missing! You haven't seen her have you? She's ten years old, has short blond hair with a blue shirt on!”

Reed answered, “No, I haven't seen a little girl. I take you guys were looking for her?”

“Yeah. She ran off when one of the walkers tried to grab her. I went after her, but I had to get the two walkers away from her. I told her to stay put, but if she had to come back, I told her to keep the sun on her left shoulder.” Rick said with his head on his hand, then he sees Susan approaching along with Franklin and Valeria.

“What's going on?” Pepper asks as she follows behind.

“They're looking for a little girl they lost.” Reed answered her.

“Oh that's terrible! We can help you look if that would help.” Susan offered.

“Thank you ma'am. I'm Rick Grimes, I know who you guys are.”

“Pleasure.” Susan said as she shook his hand.

“What y'all doing here anyway?” Daryl asks.

“That's Daryl Dixon.” Rick introduced.

Glenn gets wide eyed and asks, “Holy crap! Is that Dr. Doom?”

They look over and see him approach, and they all back up. Rick looks at Reed for answers.

Shane points his gun at Doom and yells out, “Put your weapon down and hands up in the air! And don't try that Diplomatic immunity bullshit here!”

Rick orders, “Stand down Shane! Are you trying to get us killed?”

“Calm yourselves. I am not going to harm anyone.” Dr. Doom slowly takes his gun out of his holster and sets it down on the ground and puts his hands up in the air.

Shane grabs the gun and says, “You better not!”

“Enough!” Rick scolds Shane, then says, “I believe Daryl had the right question, what are you guys doing here?” Rick asked.

Reed answers, “We have a lot to explain, and I will let you guys ask any questions you have afterward.

So Reed tells them about heading to the CDC and how it exploded as soon as they landed. Rick helped fill in the details of why it exploded and how they too barely made it out. He had Susan keep Iron Man back so he can prepare them for his condition.

“OK that explains why you came out here, but I'd like to know why he's with you?” Rick asks as he points to Doom, then continues, “From what we know, you guys are enemies, aren't you?”

Dr Doom step up and explains, “Given the circumstances we've ended up in, we have set aside our differences to achieve our common goal, which is to find a cure for this wretched disease. But make no mistake...I still hate him!” But then adds as he looks at Shane Walsh, “Although I think I've found someone I dislike more.”

“The feeling's mutual.” Shane remarked as he glared at Doom.

Reed responds, “I'd say we're more like frenemies, but we've called a truce, so there won't be any fighting.”

“Point taken Richards. But get on with explaining Iron Man already!” Dr. Doom pushed as he was tired of Reed dragging his feet in talking about Tony Stark.

“Iron Man? Is he here too? That does explain why she's here with y'all.” Rick asked as he looked at Pepper Potts. He thought he has seen someone else in the jeep and now confirmed it.

“I was getting to that Victor!” Reed seethed.

Susan cleared her throat and mediated, “Guys! Truce?”

“Just spit it out already!” Daryl piped up.

Reed takes a deep breath and says, “OK first of all...Tony Stark is very self aware and can see, hear, and talk. I know that doesn't make sense why I'm telling you this, but when you see him, you'll understand.”

He had told Pepper to go get him and she did.

Tony approaches fully armored in his Mark 42 Iron Man suit and greets, “Hello! I don't know most of you, but I'm sure you guys know who I am, I am Iron Man.”

“He looks pretty normal to me, but what are you getting at?” Rick asked.

“Tony? You ready to show them?” Reed asked.

“No, but they will find out anyways if I don't do it now. Brace yourselves! This is not going to be a pretty sight, and please don't shoot me!” Tony said.

Then he opened his mask, and gave Rick and his group a shocking sight.

“What the hell!? He's a walker?” Shane shouted as he pointed his gun at Tony.

“Whoa! Hold on! I'm not dead!” Tony exclaimed as he put his hands up. After a pause, he adds, “Well...technically I am dead, except I'm the living...living dead. See? Do those other living dead guys talk like this?”

Everyone is shocked, but Dale is the first to speak up when he asks, “How is this possible?”

Tony answers, “I don't know! That's what I've been trying to figure out. Reed just started helping me, but all we've been getting is more questions. There is one thing that you guys should know about me.”

“And what's that?” Rick asked.

Tony answers, “I have to eat.”

“Do you mean...the living?” Rick asked.

“Yes.” Tony answered quickly.

Reed tells him, “I help him find food. But!...only those who have been freshly killed! Or are dying.”

Rick and the rest of the group suddenly look uncomfortable.

Shane whispers to Rick, “Avengers or not, we are not letting them stay with us! Especially with that...thing! He'll put us all in danger!”

Daryl says, “I hate to say it, but I agree with Shane.”

Dale speaks up, “Now hold on guys! He said he only finds him the freshly killed ones. Besides, I'd rather have him here where we know where he's at, than to have him out there and not knowing if he could be nearby or not. Plus, think of the advantages of having a living walker! He might deter the other walkers away from us!”

Rick responds, “Those are good points, but I'll think about it.”

“You're not serious are you? Plus they have Dr. Doom with them, and from what I've read, he's a dangerous tyrant who wants nothing more than to rule the world!” Shane explains.

Reed whispers to Susan, “Maybe we should go. It sounds like our presence is going to be a threat here.”

“Just wait! They haven't made a decision yet.” Susan said.

Meanwhile, Valeria waves at Carl, who smiles sheepishly and gives a small wave back.

Valeria walks over to hm and says, “Hi. I'm Valeria.”

Carl, who's not used to a girl coming over and talking to him, responds nervously, “H-h-hi!”

“What's your name?” she asks.

“C-Carl. You have a pretty name. I've never heard one like that before.” Carl said.

“Thanks. Dr. Doom gave me that name. He named me after a girl he once loved but lost.” Valeria said.

Carl points at Doom and asks, “Him?”

“Yeah. My mom would have died giving birth to me if not for his help. It's a long story, but don't believe what you have heard about Dr. Doom. He's a really cool guy, and he's been doing good things since I came into this world. He's just here because he thought Iron Man had a cure, but Pepper took him willingly to Iron Man.”

“Valeria!” Susan called out to her daughter.

“Oh, I guess I said too much. My mom wants me back over there. Nice meeting you Carl.”

“It was nice meeting you too!” Carl said as she walked back with her mom.

Lori Grimes heard what Valeria told Carl. From what she had read in her People magazine subscriptions, Lori knew that Susan Richards was once with Dr. Doom when he was still known as Victor Von Doom, but had been with Reed beforehand, and then returning with him after leaving Victor. But the last she heard, was that her marriage to Reed was on the rocks. She too had a similar experience when she went to Shane when she thought Rick was dead. Although she had been seeing Shane even before the world went to hell, but only to see if Rick would notice and then fight to get her back. It didn't work because he only brushed off any suspicions.

She's snapped out of her thoughts when Rick signals for her to join the group discussion of whether to let them stay or send them on their way.

Finally Rick approaches Reed and tells him, “Alright, we couldn't come to a complete agreement, however...since we could use all the help we can get to locate Sophia, you can stay with us, for now. As for Iron Man's food situation, if you can't find any fresh kills, we're just gonna have to give him squirrels to eat.”

“Agreed. We'll do our best to locate her while I figure out where to go next. I don't want us to be a problem.” Reed said.

“Good. We're gonna go back out there and look for Sophia.” Rick said.

“I'll come with you.” Reed said.

After Carl gets permission to come along with his dad, Valeria asks her dad if she could go with him as well. Reed says yes, but to stay close by them.

Dr. Doom goes with Daryl's group since Reed and Shane are in the other group, but was surprised that Valeria was going with them. Though he figures it's so she could get to know Rick's son, whom he saw her talking to earlier. Pepper Potts joins with Daryl's group as well. Meanwhile Susan, Franklin, and Tony stay behind with Dale and T-Dog.


End file.
